


i have none to show to the one i love but deny, deny, denial

by mnibus



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-The Raven Boys, rated for canon typical swearing, so much angst?? poor ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnibus/pseuds/mnibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that one where ronan has been fascinated with adam even before the raven boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have none to show to the one i love but deny, deny, denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/gifts).



> title is from twenty one pilot's song polarize.
> 
> rest of the notes are at the bottom!

Currently, four boisterous raven boys were drowned out over the sound of Gansey’s eternally loud ’73 Camaro. The Pig grumbled along speeding down ever more winding roads as the boys headed into the wilderness to search for more energy readings. They had been without new clues for a while, but Gansey was educating Adam on all things Glendower while Ronan and Noah tried to accept Adam’s place in their group.

“Hey, man,” Ronan interrupted, “You just missed the turn because you’ve got your head up your ass talking about your king.” Gansey, who was used to Ronan’s unnecessary insertion of language, merely startled and realized he had indeed missed their turn. The GPS was trying to recalculate with the low signal Ronan suspected they had out here. Not that he would know the state of cellphone service.

As Gansey made a debatably illegal U-turn, Adam met Ronan’s eyes from where he had been looking in the rearview mirror. Ronan sharply looked away. Noah let out a snort beside Ronan before he was cut off by an elbow to the ribcage. But Adam had already moved on from the moment, trying to help Gansey with the GPS as if he had ever used one before. Parrish rode his damn bicycle everywhere.

He had been riding it the first day that their paths crossed. Of course, Ronan Lynch had known who Adam Parrish was. But he hadn’t _known_ him until the elegant boy stumbled upon the crude Pig flayed open smelling of oil and gasoline. When Adam offered to fix the car for Gansey and got no for a response, the first thing Ronan had thought when his cheeks and the tips off his ears tinged with scarlet was this: I wish it was me making you blush. The thought surprised Ronan—not because of the shame he was accustomed to—but because it was Adam Parrish.

Ronan was used to sharp edges and blasting music, to burning flames and late-night races. But Adam Parrish was made of fine lines and sloped shoulders. His dusty, blond hair fell in his face, and he walked like he hailed from Olympus instead of a dumpy trailer park. Adam Parrish was everything that Ronan had never dreamed of having. Delicate, but strong hands he couldn’t stop looking at. A wit and intelligence beyond Ronan. A beautiful, incredibly _straight_ , boy. 

So he buried his feelings like they were a corpse from a murder, evidence that needed to be hidden, a secret that needed to be lost. Adam Parrish became Ronan’s secret. He did not confess it, he did not write it, he did not even dare think it.

But the problem was that Adam Parrish was everywhere. In the Camaro presently. At Aglionby. In Monmouth Manufacturing. At Nino’s. In Ronan’s fucking dreams with a threadbare Coca-cola shirt and hands that would either be the life or the death of him. 

Essentially, Ronan Lynch was fucked. He was madly in love with a boy that would never ever love him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for AO3 and for the raven boys in general, so let me know how it is! thanks for reading!
> 
> also, this idea originally came from this post!


End file.
